


Standing for Something

by herculesmomigan (sokanon_ebony)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, College!AU, Drugs, Herc isn't in college, It might not have a ending at all, It might not have a happy ending, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Maybe fluff, he had to drop out, mullette, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokanon_ebony/pseuds/herculesmomigan
Summary: Something happensAnd then people get sad and Herc runs away and everything goes to hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this is kinda angsty and hard for me to write in general. I can't guarantee a full angst fic, sorry if that's your cup of tea.

#### High School

John kissed Herc's cheek, glad that strong arms were wrapped around him as he let everything spill out. Hercules was such a good listener. He rubbed circles on the palm of the larger man's hand, feeling calm.  
"Thank you."  
"Anything, for you, John."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hercules kept staring at the floor. "I don't love you the way I should."  
John bit his lip. "Well, it's just a change of label, right?"  
They were both silent for a moment. "And a drastic change in kisses."  
"Hercules..."  
"What?" He tried to repress a grin.  
"This was supposed to be serious."  
"Best buds have a lot of trouble being serious."  
"I guess you're right." They embraced. "I can hit on Martha now?"  
"I knew it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#### College

Hercules rubbed his hands together as the date went _wonderful_ of course it did, he planned it. Alex and John were perfect for each other, no doubt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John smirked as Alex walked up and smashed Hercules' and Lafayette's faces together, releasing about two years of sexual tension. They were finally going to be together. John pulled his boyfriend out as it got a little too heated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lafayette kissed Hamilton's shoulder, and even though it was brotherly in nature, John was a little tipsy, and decided not to let it slide.  
He jumped on Herc and they fell behind his desk. Hercules chuckled. "Help! He's seducing me with his whiles! Laf, get mmMPH!"  
John had just kissed Hercules. John had just kissed Hercules and now Hercules ran out of the shop, his heart racing and his mind scrambled. He couldn't think he just ran, every breath becoming more harsh, the pounding of his shoes against concrete the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down. Hercules realized, too late, where he was going. The old church loomed before him, the ghost of his Uncle's grip forming on his wrist. He tried to turn around, but his name stopped him. "Hercules!" He turned, his whole body screaming at him to run. "Why don't you come in?" And that he did, the door creaking as he pulled it open.  
He walked through the faded pews, his hands shaking in his pockets.  
"Hey Jerome. "  
"My favorite cousin! How are you doing? Long time no see!"  
Herc winced. "Yeah, about that-"  
"Are you going to work with us again?" Jerome tilted his head, a smile on his face.  
"No."  
The smile hardened, the eyes turned to ice. "And why not?"  
"It was a mistake, coming here. Something happened and I started running. I didn't mean to-"  
"That's enough!" Jerome's snap echoed through the sanctuary, startling a nest of birds. "We've been meaning to bring you back."  
Hercules shuddered, his arms starting to shake. "I don't want to come back."  
"At this point, you don't have much of a choice. We've been watching, and unless you want any of those people you watch over messed with, you'll do what we say."  
Hercules clenched his jaw, knowing exactly what he would choose. His cousin knew him too well. "Fine." His hand closed around his phone, hoping his plan had worked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lafayette turned to glare at John as he crawled from behind the counter. "What did you do?"  
John's face was one of shock and confusion. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I don't know what came over me I-" He stopped at the look on Alexander's face. "Alex...."  
Lafayette bent down beside Alex. "Do you want me to stay?" Before Alex could answer, he felt his phone buzz. It was a voice message from Hercules. Knowing what that might mean, Lafayette stood. "I have to go." He sent a look in John's direction that said 'Don't make this worse.' He headed to one place Hercules would have never gone. That was the only reason he'd send a voice message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hercules looked up at the man in front him. "This is my replacement? Jeez, he's really..."  
"Big?"  
"Yeah. Can you run the books?"  
The big man shook his head, and was cut off from speaking by Herc's eye roll. "Wow. I had to be replaced by two people? Way to upgrade, man."  
"For your information, _I_ run the books now. And there will be none of the lip Father allowed from you."  
Hercules was about to tell him off again when a man with a large box walked through the front door. "I got 'em."  
"In the back." Jerome waved his hand dismissively. "Alright Herc, let's-"  
"Don't call me that. Only people who care for me can call me that."  
"I forgot," Jerome stood. "How picky you were."  
Hercules gasped. "Little Jerry? Forget something? How common of him!"  
Jerome growled. "Out of my sight. We will assign you a job later."  
He didn't have to say it twice. Hercules was headed beeline for the door, his heart starting to race again. He almost knocked over Lafayette, who was waiting outside. "Laf!"  
"I was waiting to call zee the police."  
"It's good too, there's not enough in there that they can't clear out before the cops find it." He took the Frenchman's wrist. "We need to go."  
Lafayette started to protest, but shouts from inside stopped him. Someone had spotted the two of them talking and had sounded the alarm. Hercules started tugging harder on his boyfriend's wrist until a heart dropping click stopped him cold. He turned, putting himself between Lafayette and the gun. "He's not a part of this."  
"You know the rule Hercules. You step through the gates, and you're either in, or dead when you go out."  
Lafayette pulled out his phone, worried for the situation.  
Hercules crossed his arms. "Let us go home."  
There was a moment of silence before the woman lowered his gun. "Fine."  
Hercules guided Laf toward the gate, and click bang click bang and Hercules is falling forward with two red flowers blooming on his back and somehow Lafayette presses dial and there's a voice on the phone but it can't be heard over the screaming and shouting and everything is red and black and ominous cold gray. When the first responders arrive, the police do nothing. They let the dead-eyed, wild-haired man get in the ambulance with the man who was shot, and quietly go about collecting the moaning bodies from the courtyard.

_What will you fall for?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you want another part, I kinda like this tangent and the roleplay I made this from is still going  
> Also I couldn't find any cousins so Jerome is the cousin k?  
> K.


End file.
